1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed to replace cathode ray tubes. One example is a liquid crystal display (LCD), which displays images using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals. This type of display is used in notebook computers and desktop monitors because it has excellent resolution, color rendering capability, and picture quality. In order to provide for convenient input of information and commands, LCDs have been developed with touch screen functions. However, the touch sensor and display in these LCDs are individually produced. The touch sensor is then attached to the display.